Sweater Weather (2)
by snowelle
Summary: They only loved on cold, smoky nights (Contestshipping AU) [Teaser #2]


**Hi everyone! Time for one-shot #2! If you haven't already read Butterfly, please go read it since all 4 of the one-shot's I'm posting are going to be important for the main story. I'm re-posting the explanation I wrote in my last Author's note down below so if you aren't aware of what I'm trying to do with these stories, you can read it and hopefully not be so confused! **

**Basically, this one shot is a part of a series of 4 one shots (One each for Ikarishipping, Contestshipping, Oldrivalshipping, and Pokeshipping) that will act as a sort of "prologue" or "teaser" for the new, long AU story I'm writing for Pokemon with these ships. Each one-shot is based on a song I exclusively listened to while writing them and these songs will be listed at the beginning of each one shot if you wish to listen while you read (I highly recommend listening since I think it makes it better). All of these one-shots are already written and complete and I am currently in the process of writing the long story.**

**Thanks again for all your continued support and, as always, happy reading!**

**Song:**** Sweater Weather by The Neighborhood Couple: May and Drew**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or the song Sweater Weather**

* * *

**Sweater Weather**

_A room packed thick with rich, swirling cigar smoke._

_ A room packed with mindless chatter and clinking glasses_

_ A room of tantalizing touches and longing looks_

_ It was a room of all the capital sins, really. _

_And amidst the debauchery, a man and a woman too enslaved by their inhibitions and prejudices to so much as look at each other _

…

…

_At least that's what they all thought_

Bright blue eyes fluttered open to sunlight softly streaming in through crushed velvet curtains: warm ambience in contrast to the biting cold air coming from _somewhere_. A rustle of fabric had her eyes moving to her side in mild panic.

Surely, it couldn't have happened again?

_Warm skin on warmer skin _

_ Completely sober, yet drunk on something else entirely_

_ Whispered words: not many, but enough_

_ "This dress is nice," a chaste kiss, "trying to impress someone?"_

_ He hooked his fingers in the knitted fabric, giving a slight tug._

"_Even if I was, it wouldn't be you," she scoffed, hooking her hands at the nape of his neck, playing with the verdant wisps of hair that brushed her fingers._

Oh, but it did happen again.

And it _would_ happen again, as long as blue eyes locked onto emerald in smoky, tainted rooms.

She danced her fingers over the wrinkled mess of sheets and the very real, sturdy form underneath. The whisper of cold wind chilled her bare skin under the covers, reminding her further that this wasn't some strange dream.

_Glistening skin and breathy whispers _

"_We should stop," she sighed into his ear, legs wrapped around his waist, "we should really stop." _

_He was kissing her deeper now, rendering speech almost impossible. _

"_Because we've been so good at that," his voice was now deep to the point of raspy, and she liked it more than she would ever admit._

_Not friends nor lovers _

_A connection neither could nor wanted to explain _

_Some questions were better left unanswered…_

She should get up. Slip her discarded dress back onto her sweat-slick body. Brush the tangles of last night out of her chestnut brown hair. Minimize contact with the green-haired headache lying next to her.

She was a fighter. A talented craftswoman. A provider for her family.

She worked hard for what she had and deserved better than whispered, hidden passions between expensive silk sheets. Better than fleeting moments with a conceited, annoyingly attractive someone.

Instead she inched her body closer to his warmth. Wrapped a tentative arm around his waist. Took in his surprised grunt as he cracked an eye open to drink in the proximity of her figure.

"Still here? What a surprise," his voice still rasped deliciously from sleep and exertion and he wrapped a strong arm around her waist to bring her even closer.

"It's cold," she stated simply, pressing her face to his skin. She could _feel_ him smirk.

"No other reason?" his voice was teasing and infuriating.

"You wish," she mumbled, "Just go back to sleep Drew, you're better when you're quiet."

"Right back at you," he whispered, drifting back into hazy slumber.

_ Two figures lay, spent. _

_ Soft warmth and the glow of lamplight _

_ "I wonder why," May sighed, out of breath, to no one in particular. _

_An uncharacteristic, bitter laugh escaped Drew's lips. It reminded her of cigar smoke: sweet and complicated. She wondered absently if she would ever hear a genuine laugh. If she even wanted to._

"_Because it's too cold."_

* * *

**_That's #2! If you enjoyed it or have any thoughts you'd like to share, I always welcome and appreciate reviews! #3 should be going up in a few days, so look forward to it :)_**

**_Ciao, _**

**_Snow_**


End file.
